Mazinger Zero vs Mechas
by kiryu1095
Summary: Mechas are trying to stop a devil but each time they fail. Will our heroes find a way to beat this mecha? or time will repeat itsel :0
1. Chapter 1

-Universe 2995-

In deep space, a huge grave full of Brave Mechas and dead pilot, And yet three Warriors are still fighting the one Monster know as: Mazinger Zero.

"Getter Tomahawk!" Shouted one of the brave mechas trying to protect Mankind, The Mecha shoulder release an Axe and the mech grab the Axe and counter the incoming attack of Mazinger Zero.

"Damn he holding up even against the new Getter" said Getter-1 Pilot.

"Get out of the Way Getter I got him" said another pilot piloting the Gundam Double Zeta, the mecha head started glowing pink and aim at Mazinger Zero.

"Open Get!" shouted Getter-1 pilot and Getter Robo turn back into three Aircrafts and flew out of ZZ line of fire.

"Quick Dynamic Fire guys" Said the Pilot Great Mazinger as he backwards Bearhug Mazinger Zero "I'm going to sacrifice myself Quick!."

The three Getter craft recombine into Getter-1 and look at Zero and Great, "Got it GEEEEEEEEEEETER!" Getter-1 Stomach open up and a small beam laser was about to fire.

"HIGH MEGA CANNON!" Said ZZ pilot when he about to fire.

"This is the end of you Zero BREAST BURN!" shouted Great Mazinger chest plate heated up and blast Zero in the blast while bear hugging him.

"BEAM!" Getter-1 release a huge beam at Mazinger Zero, "FIRE!" ZZ head release his Blast and both Getter beam, and High mega cannon combine and hit Mazinger Zero and both blast created a huge explosion.

"It over we have avenged our comrades" said Getter-2 pilot

"But it cost the life of Great Mazinger and his pilot" said ZZ pilot.

As soon both Mechs watch back they saw a figure coming out of the smoke and it was…. "MAZINGER ZERO!" said all four pilots.

"Heh nothing can stop me not even you and your Super robot Army!" said Mazinger Zero and he quickly dash behind ZZ and grab ZZ head.

"ZZ!" said Getter-1 pilot as he back away

"Damn he got me, I can't escape!" ZZ pilot struggle to move out of Mazinger Zero deadly grab.

"Hehe how strong is a Gundam?" Mazinger Zero started bear hugging ZZ in a deadly bear hug.

"NO I CAN'T ESCAPE GETTER TEAM U MUST ESCAPE THIS TIME AND TRY TO REPEAT TIME!" said ZZ pilot while getting crush.

Getter-1 couldn't do nothing as he saw ZZ getting crush "OKAY WE WILL STOP MAZINGER ZERO UNTIL THEN ZZ!" said the Getter team as they use a device that was given to them and they time leap in another universe where Zero is not Born.

"Goodbye my friends" said ZZ pilot smiling, and give thumbs up.

Mazinger Zero crush ZZ and ZZ Exploded in front of him.

Mazinger Zero looks around and Laughs as the dead mechas around him are floating empty in the vast of Space.


	2. Chapter 2

-Inside Portal-

"Remember guys only we remember these past events, so don't tell the other but be on high alert" said Getter-1 pilot while flying through the debris of the portal.

"Got it but we are the lucky ones this time…. Last time was ZZ pilot now it's our turn to try to change Mazinger Zero existence" said Getter-2 pilot flying beside Getter-1 and Getter-3 aircrafts.

"Here our stop let go!" shouted Getter-1 pilot and the three Aircraft time leap to Universe 2996.

-Universe 2996-

A Enemy Creature throw a punch at a Mecha but it got punch a couple feets away, "Not even my power is strong enough!"

"Maybe you could have train but you just wasted your power" said Io the Pilot of Full Armor Gundam(Ima go by it nickname "Gundam Thunderbolt") and aim his upper shoulder rocket launcher at the enemy and blasted him.

Mazinger Z landed on the ground along with Grendizer and Great Mazinger.

"Let Go Guy" said Mazinger Z pilot: Kouji and rise his left(Iron Cutter) Arm aiming at incoming enemy

"I'm already ready" said Great Mazinger pilot: Tetsuya and rise his left arm(Drill Pressure Punch) along with Mazinger Z arm

"Mazin Power!" said Grendizer pilot: Duke and join the Mazinger brother and the three Mechas aiming their arms(Screw Crusher Punch) at the incoming enemies.

"DIE!" shouted the squad leader of the enemy force

"Triple Mazinger Punch!" shouted all three Pilot and their arms took flight and each punch left a trail of dead enemy.

"Mind if we join?" said the Getter pilots in trio and flew around of the battlefield.

"Heh Why not after all we still got more coming from both Space and Ground" Said ZZ pilot while blasting a Carrier with the Double beam rifle.

"GOT IT CHANGE GETTER 1!" Shouted Getter-1 pilot: Ryoma and the three aircraft combine and form the Mecha.

"Double Tomahawk *two tomahawk pop out of Getter shoulder and combine them* Boomerang!" Getter throws the Boomerang and it flies through a couple Cruisers, enemy, and Battleships destroying them.

Mazinger Z spins his arm rapidly and it built up force, " DAISHARIN ROCKET PUNCH!" and both arm blast their Rocket Punch and both punches destroy the command towel.

"Let Go Great" said Grendizer landing beside Great Mazinger.

"Let do this" said Tetsuya and held his right arm up in the sky and a storm form and hits Great Mazinger finger and horns while it also hit Grendizer horns.

"Double Lighting Buster!" shouted both pilots and release their thunder blast at the command ship which blew up.

"Getter BEAM!" Getter stomach release a pink beam and blew up the remaining enemy.

"Hey who dead and alive?" mocking everybody said Io.

"Everybody who came so yeah unlike your kills" said Tetsuya

"HEY! -3-" said Io.

-20 minutes later in HQ-

"Hehe these enemy aren't a match for our super robots" said Kouji mocky the enemy action today.

"Say that again and you jinx us" said Diana A pilot: Sayaka poking Kouji on the side

"Heh well we got to thank the whole team for the job, Getter robo, Gundam Thunderbolt, Gundam ZZ, Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Diana A, and Venus A" said Tetsuya

"Hey! Why my mech was last -3-" said Venus A pilot: Jun pushing his arm softly

"Hey i didn't mean to" Said Tetsuya running away but is getting chase by Venus A pilot.

"XP love will I ever find it" said Kouji.

"UMMMMMM I GOT TO GO!" said Sayaka blushing and running away.

"Oh….." Said Kouji following Sayaka down the hall.

-In a room with Getter Robo pilots-

"So far Mazinger Z is in the 6th Black box state and the pilot has a love interest which makes it bad and then that devil will be born once again" said Ryoma

"Yes so we know he be born anyway cause think about it, 2995 time Mazinger Zero destroy earth and every Super robot is defeated so we have no plan or idea how to defeat Zero" said Getter-3 pilot: Benkie

"Well why don't we *Explain the plan*" said Getter-2 pilot: Hayato

"Seems like a good plan but I must be the only one piloting Getter in the battle and you two must be at the command bridge" said Ryoma

Hayato and Benkei pilot agree and went to the Mess room(aka cafeteria)

-At Kouji room-

"Crap I mess up again" said Mazinger Z pilot driving his face into his pillow after realizing he fail to said he like Sayaka

"Hey Kouji mind if we come in?" said Tetsuya and Jun knocking on Kouji door.

"It open" said Kouji still laying on his pillow.

Tetsuya and Jun walk in and saw how Kouji was depressed again, "Kouji stand up and go to her room she feeling the same way u are" said Jun.

"But but I can't I have the courage to fight along her but I don't have the courage to tell her I love her" said Kouji

"Just go to her now or worse Io will steal her away from you" said Tetsuya mocking Io movements

"HECK NO!" said Kouji jumping out of his bed and runs to Sayaka room.

"Should we tell her in his boxer?" said Jun

"Naw he be fine" said Tetsuya laughing

"Good now it's your turn pretty boy" said Jun biting Tetsuya neck

"CRAP" said Tetsuya while YOU KNOW WHAT!

-Sayaka Room-

"That blockhead Kouji saying he never find love…..maybe if he ever just realize how much I love him the probably he might notice soon or later" said Sayaka looking through her picture book back in the Photon lab.

Kouji rush into Sayaka room and tackle Sayaka into bed

Sayaka brush red as a Tomato and look at Kouji "KOUJI WHAT IS WRONG WITH ARE YOU OUT OF…." shouted Sayaka but got interrupted soon as Kouji kiss her lip.

-10 seconds later xP(yes I'm that lazy)-

Kouji back away for a sec and look at Sayaka, "Sorry"

"It okay really I didn't mind" said Sayaka smiling at Kouji

"But I just tackle you and and" said Kouji

"Said One more word and I'll show you what this Girl can do -3-" said Sayaka looking at Kouji, "by the way why the heart shape Boxer?"

"T-T I was laying on my bed and yeah...WAIT THOSE TWO NOOOOOOOOOOO MY BED" Said Kouji falling down in defeat

"If they having their fun then let start having our fun" Said Sayaka tackling Kouji

"OH JESUS! O_O" said Kouji realizing what is going to happen.

-72 hour later!-

"Remember the plan see you two later" said Ryoma waving at Hayato and Benkei taking off with Getter-1

"Let hope nothing important happened with Kouji and Sayaka" said Hayato(Boi I know u heard them screams!).

Great Mazinger flying along Mazinger Z and Grendizer, "So Kouji and Tetsuya where were you two three day agon? Said Duke.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" said Both Kouji and Tetsuya.


	3. Chapter 3

"ROCKET PUNCH!" shouted Kouji and Mazinger Arms took flight but before the impact could happen the new enemy manage to somehow disarm the Rocket punch and it crash landed.

"Kabuto!" said Tetsuya flying toward Mazinger Z with Great Mazinger but gets Ambush from behind, "They attacking from both Air and Ground!"

-Sector 5-8-3-

"I'm Coming Great" said Judau unleashing a barrage of rockets from Gundam ZZ pods.

Most of the new enemy avoided the Missile attacks and ran to ZZ while shooting him with beam/bullets.

"ZZ pull out they coming at you" said Io head to their location with a busted up Thunderbolt Gundam

"I can't dang it" ZZ pull out his beam saber for self defense

"DOUBLE GETTER TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG" Getter-1 pulls out two tomahawks and combines them and throw it at the incoming enemy that attack ZZ, and finish them off.

"Thanks Ryoma I could have been dead" ZZ stood up and took flight

"Where Tetsuya and Kouji?" Ryoma Question

"They at sector 3-8-1 being pin down" Answer Judau

"Oh no I better save them!" Getter-1 started heading to Sector 3-8-1

-Sector 3-8-1-

Mazinger Z was pin down into the wall while Great is holding off waves of enemies

Diana A and Venus A appear in the battle and the enemy was heading to them, "KOUJI, TETSUYA WE COMING"

"No Sayaka, Jun they are stronger than Z" said Kouji try to escape with Mazinger Z from a ambush,

"Don't get close you two i'll hold them off with Great" said Tetsuya while dropkicking a Snake like AI robot.

The leader of the group spotted Diana and Venus and order a barrage of Missile at them, "Fire away Captain Locks" Order General Iris

Captain Lock nodded and order his troops to fire a barrage of Missile at Diana and Venus.

Kouji saw the Missile coming but Venus and Diana didn't and before he could have say anything in time…

*A Huge explosion appear big as a Fireball and all pilot saw this event*

"Jun...Sayaka NO NO NO!" shouted Kouji and a mysterious inner beast took control of Kouji and Z and General Iris order his troops after Mazinger Z

"Jun….No NO! ILL AVENGE HER" shouted Tetsuya piloting Great Mazinger destroying AIs around him.

A group of enemy surrounded/Jump Mazinger Z, but after a short second, A Shockwave flew out of Z and Z had a new look and was looking at the remaining Enemy with anger and started brutally killing off Mechs and AI in his way.

"DAMN I'M LATE" shouted Ryoma as he saw Mazinger Zero floating to the General but Zeros stood still while the army saw him.

"He stop….. Well good open Fi-" shouted the Captain deadly Hurricane like winds hit him and his army turning them into rust then into atoms along with the remaining Space battleships.

Ryoma saw what happen and looks where the hurricane came from and saw Zero looking at the dead mecha floating around.

"I...NEED….MORE…..ENEMIES!" shouted Kouji inside Mazinger Zero and saw ZZ and Thunderbolt coming at him

Both ZZ and Thunderbolt shooted their big beam blast but Zero, " **PHOTON BEAM!"** Zeros eye glow and release his deadly eye beam surpassing both ZZ and Thunderbolt beams and in the process he destroy them.

Great Mazinger saw what going on and rush into the fight but was stop by Getter-1.

"Tetsuya go back to the base I'll handle him" said Ryoma

"No I JUST SAW TWO FRIENDS AND MY GIRLFRIEND DEATH RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME" shouted Tetsuya look at Getter-1 in the eye

"And what die along them trust me, meet up with Hayato and Benkei, this is my final battle" Say Ryoma and he wave off and move into Mazinger Zero eyesight.

"Hope u know what you doing Ryoma" said Tetsuya as he and Great flew away from the battle.

Getter-1 and Mazinger Zero look each other in the eye and a fierce battle was about to begin.

Zero open his mouth and air started to flow out of the mouth.

"Oh No EVERYBODY RUN!" shouted Ryoma shouted at the Ally battleships as he flew out of Zero sight.

6 Major Hurricanes cames out of Zero mouth destroying everything in sight turning them into rust then to atoms.

Getter-1 flew behind Zero and Bear hug him tight, "I hope this works!" Ryoma flies Zero far away as possible

Zero is anger at Getter for getting him far away from the others mecha, Zero elbows Getter into the face and push him away.

Getter flinch from the elbow strike and looks at Zero, "That almost rip Getter head off, Hehe let hope I even hold my ground against him"


End file.
